Sleeping Beauty and The Prince
by LikeAHuss
Summary: It had been years since they'd won the game and returned to normal life. Out of the blue Roxy gets a message from Dirk asking to come over.


TT: Hey Rox-box, do you think I could come over?

TT: I got some important shit to reveal here.

TT: I could really share it with my best friend.

TG: sure!

TG: im always here bro

TG: come on over ;3

TT: Thanks Roxy.

TT: Also, before I leave, do you want me to pick up anything on the way?

TG: lmao

TG: not unless u want 2 get me some toiletries

TT: I'll pass. See you soon.

Well, it certainly had been awhile since Dirk had come to visit his "best friend". But no matter, Roxy was just pleased he was coming over. Maybe they could crack a mikey and have a few drinks. Okay, maybe she could have a few drinks. She didn't really see Dirk as the kind of person to go for that.  
Oh fucking shit. Dirk was coming here!

Roxy snapped the laptop shut and spun her chair around, glancing around the room. The pile of cats was neatly arranged in front of her little gaming station. That was about the cleanest part of the room. Roxy pushed out of her chair and dropped onto the floor, shoving her bra's and discarded clothing into a pile. If Roxy wanted Dirk to see her bra, she would take off her shirt.

Would she…? Yeah, she would.

Roxy ceased her day dreaming and returned to the task at hand. That involved loading her piles of clothing into the laundry hamper and shoving everything else under the bed or into the closet. When she finally straightened up her floor was all cleaned off, minus the cute kitty pile and the knocked over pile of games by the television stand.

Roxy put her hands on his hips and nodded approvingly at her clean up job. She headed for the door and stopped briefly to check her image in the full sized mirror beside the door. She made sure her white shirt was hanging off her shoulders in a certain way and carefully brushed off her black skirt. She just had time to fix up her bangs before the buzzer went off for her flat.

Roxy smiled at her reflection, wished herself good luck, and skipped out of the room. She turned right immediately and clicked the buzzer to unlock the door downstairs. Now all she had to do was wait for Dirk to come up to her floor and say hello.

Roxy decided to quickly duck into the bathroom on her right and check her appearance again. It was just Dirk, she kept telling herself, but somehow that wasn't helping. Roxy dug her hand through her make-up kit, looking between her black lipstick and clear lip gloss. In the last minute she decided to go natural and swiped a bit of the gloss on her bottom lip, rubbing it in while she put both tubes away.

"I can do this," She breathed, admiring her own features in the mirror. "Heck, I don't need to impress him anyways, right? We're just… really close friends…" Roxy searched her own eyes in the mirror before blowing out a sigh and leaving the washroom. Just as she flicked off the lights behind her there was a soft knock on her door.  
Roxy smiled and reached for the knob, eagerly pulling the door open. Dirk stood in the hallway, awkwardly balancing the two boxes in his hands. He smiled a bit sheepishly and tipped his chin at her.

"Surprise," He said, stepping forward as Roxy moved out of the way.

"What do you mean?" Roxy blinked, closing the door behind him and taking a box off his hands before he dropped it. Well, even if it had slipped he probably would have done some crazy ninja shit and caught it.

"It's our anniversary. Kind of," Dirk explained while toeing off his shoes and turning into the small dining room set up across the hall from the bathroom. He set the other box on the table and gestured for Roxy to do the same.

"What do you mean our anniversary?" She asked, setting the box down on top of the other one as she was told. "We don't have an anniversary."

"Sure we do," Dirk shrugged, "The anniversary of the day we won the game."

Roxy pursed her lips slightly, "Ah… we've never celebrated before. It's been what… four years?"

Dirk shrugged again and pulled out on of the dining chairs with his foot and smoothly sat down. "So? I'm twenty-one and I can legally by alcohol. I thought it was about time we started celebrating."

"Oh," Roxy pulled out her own chair and sat down, much less gracefully. "To bad Janey and Jake couldn't join us."

"Well it was their choice to get married and move off to an island," Dirk remarked, leaning back in his chair and balancing it on two legs. "And it was out choice to move up north as well, seeing as everything is different to us."

"No kidding, it's weird being in the year two-thousand and not twenty-four hundred," Roxy mused, curiously prodding at the brown wrapping on the top box.  
"Go ahead, open it," Dirk chuckled, prodding the box closer to her with his finger-less gloved hands. Roxy grinned and pulled the box down into her lap and began tearing away the brown wrapping. Underneath was a plan box with some cartoonish drawing in black sharpie; all made by Dirk himself. She didn't pay much attention to those while finding her way inside the box.

Roxy finally ripped it open and laughed at the first thing she pulled out. Dirk had made her a customized plush rump puppet. It was made in her favorite pink color and it had a cute little pair of cat ears and two sets of eyes like her old cat Mutini.

"This, my friend, is fucking awesome," She declared, setting it on the table as she delved back into the contents of the box. The next thing she pulled out was a wizard hat, which she promptly set on her head and a cape that matched. The last few things in the box were some games she had mentioned wanting to get and some other knick-knacks Dirk had created. After carefully putting everything back in the box she closed it up.

"You didn't have to get me all that," She commented, "But thanks! I mean it this gift rocks!"

"You haven't even seen the best part," Dirk mused, indicating the other box sitting on the table. Roxy eyes it cautiously before dragging towards her and opening it as well. Just like the other one the box had some drawings scrawled around it, but inside it had a large selection of all alcoholic drinks.

"That's a lotta booze."

"I couldn't tell," Dirk shrugged, sitting up to peer into the box as well.

"Well Dirk, are you ready to get plastered?"

"Oh yes."

And that night they did exactly that. They played all the drinking games Roxy could think of and when they were so intoxicated they could barely stand without swaying they decided to play Just Dance on the Wii in the living room. Eventually they were just a mess on the floor laughing and talking abut anything they could think of.

When Roxy woke up that morning she was sprawled out in her bed in the same clothes as the other day. Her head felt heavy as she sat up, swaying slightly. With a groggy moan she leaned over to check the clock. Oh hell no, it was too early for this shit. Roxy fell back down and buried herself deep into the blankets and proceeded to sleep away most of the day like that. When she finally did pull herself out of bed it was four in the afternoon.

Roxy yawned as she discarded her over shirt to reveal the black racer tank underneath. She dug around her hamper to find and clean towel and draped it over her shoulder before heading to the bathroom. She closed the door and hung the towel on the hook before starting her routinely shower method.

Start the shower, use the toilet, undress, get in.

Body soap, rinse, Shampoo, rinse, Conditioner, rinse.

Stand there and contemplate life. Turn off the shower, get out.

Roxy did a little stretch before tightly wrapping the towel around her and stepping out of the steamy bathroom and… straight into Dirk's chest. She jumped back with a small squeak, almost slipping on the wet floor. Dirk looked just as surprised to see her as she did.

"G'morning," he mumbled sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

"Uh, it's actually…probably almost five," Roxy replied, both hand grasping the top of the towel now to keep it from possibly sliding down her chest, not that it would. She was having a hard time concentrating. Dirk was standing in front of her, practically naked and his eyes were completely exposed.

"It is? Wow… I can't believe I slept that long… What time did we go to be? At six am?" Dirk blinked, suddenly realizing that Roxy was only clothed by a towel, on the barely brushed the middle of her creamy white thighs. "Err, Oh…"

Was he blushing? Dirk could feel the uncomfortable heat rising to his cheeks as he realized he was poorly clothes as well in just his boxers. The two of them stood awkwardly in the doorway, blushing madly until Dirk stepped aside.

"I just need to pee," He blurted, wincing at how stupid that probably sounded. Roxy only nodded; a grin on her lips as she brushed past.

"I'll go get changed and make us some snacks." Roxy hurried back to her room, double checking that she had closed to door before dropping the towel and looking for something good to wear. To be honest she really didn't feel like wearing clothes, just something loose and comfy. She finally settled on a silky set of matching underwear and pink 'booty' shorts that said Naughty on the back and a soft grey shirt that said BOO! On it with Mario's ghost, Boo, underneath. It was a nice, totally comfortable, outfit.

In the bathroom Dirk did go pee after awkwardly standing in the bathroom. It had taken him awhile to pull his eyes away from Roxy's clothing and the lacy cat print bra. What guy wouldn't be a little bit distracted by that, even one that was "gay".

When Dirk exited the bathroom Roxy was already done changing and standing in front of the counter with a plate of cheese and crackers in her hand. Her damp hair was sticking to her face and she gave her head a small shake to dislodge it before pulling the saran wrap off the plate.

"I'm not up to cooking really, is this okay?" She asked, watching Dirk stride across the room to retrieve his own clothing. He pulled on his loose black pants first, and then his white V-neck. Roxy swallowed as she watched the way his muscles flexed the whole time.

"Yeah, I'm not that picky," He answered, turning around with a smile that took her breath away. He left his shades lying on the coffee table and licked his lips absently as he came to join her at the counter. Roxy ducked her head to hide her growing blush and started making a small cracker sandwich with her meat, cheese, and crackers.  
"So… did you enjoy your first night getting drunk?" Roxy asked, sticking the small stack in her mouth.

"Actually, yes, the most fun I've had in a long time, honestly."

"I'm glad!" Roxy cheered around her mouth full of food. Dirk laughed softly and made a stack for himself.

"What about you?"

"Oh yeah, I had the best time with my best bro," She mused, nudging him with her elbow.

Together, the two of them cleaned off the plate of cheese and crackers and retired to the bedroom. Roxy sat in her computer chair, spinning idly while Dirk lounged on her bed. She had convinced him to read one of her new fictions she had come up with and he had agreed with slight hesitation.

"Are you done yet?" Roxy asked after a few minutes of waiting.

"No."

"GOD! You read so slow!" She sighed, getting off her chair to flop down on her stomach beside him. He continued to lie on his back, holding the paper above him as he read. Roxy peered over to see which page he was on.

"Oh, you're almost done," She observed, getting more comfortable. She shimmied around to lie on her side and snuggle against his side. He didn't move or discourage her from doing so; so she stayed that way. He looked completely unaffected and she tried to keep her most dead pan face while her heart fluttered in her chest. Roxy didn't even realize he had finished reading until her stated to lower his arms; she scooted away and sat up, prompting him with a smile. "Well?"

"I don't really understand their relationship, but it was well written," He said, carefully handing her the papers. She stood up and took them to her desk just setting them wherever. She eagerly hopped back to the bed and sat down again.

"Thank you for taking the time to read it!" She grinned, "It's getting kind of late, isn't it?" she added almost regretfully. Dirk nodded and looked past her a little bit to see the digital clock beside her bed.

"It's almost seven."

"When were you planning on leaving?" She asked, looking at her hands as she chipped off a bit of the black nail polish.

"I didn't have a set time, maybe in another hour?"

"Okay! I'll be right back, just have to go to the bathroom," She said quickly. Roxy exited the room, doing a little jump when she was out of sight. She knew Dirk would have to leave eventually and they probably wouldn't see each other for a while but she cherished every moment with him.

After going to the bathroom Roxy noticed one of the boxes had been knocked off the table, probably by her cat ninja, wherever she was. Roxy went to pick it up, pausing to read a bit of the doodles. A lot of them were plain silly and humor but a few of them didn't sit right on the box. Roxy carried it back to her bedroom to ask Dirk about them. They were probably nothing but…

"Hey Dirk," She started, one picture in mind, "These are all just… jokes, right?" Dirk sat up on the bed and looked at the box in Roxy's hand, then back up her face. Not saying anything. "Like this one," She continued, pointing at a drawing that looked much more precise. "The 'if you're the sleeping beauty then I will be your prince'?" Dirk still remained silent, his expression blank as usual but without his shades Roxy could see the glimmer of emotion in his eyes. Roxy looked at the drawing again of them in their derse clothes and him carrying her sleeping figure.

"Dirk… are… is this serious?" Roxy trailed her finger around the black outline of the drawing, "Is here something you might want to tell me?"

"Roxy, look at me." Roxy pulled her eyes away from the box and complied, looking at Dirk. He looked serious now.

"Was the anniversary and excuse to come over?" Roxy asked quietly; Dirk nodded. "And the box… is it like some hidden message?" Another nod, "And you're serious?"  
"Yes." The box slipped out of Roxy's hands and she let it, her chest tightening in a good way.

"Tell me," She whispered.

"What? That I'm not completely gay like everyone thought and I… I have feelings for one of my best friends. My only friend now I suppose."

"How long?" Roxy demand, her voice still soft. Dirk had looked away already, staring at the bed sheets instead. Roxy took a few ginger steps towards him, her heart beating wildly now.

"A while."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I'm not the greatest with emotions. Mostly, I just didn't want to fuck it up like I did with Jake in the game. There's so much more at stake with you."

"What do you mean?" Roxy asked, slowly seating herself beside him. His gaze rose to her face, scanning it fondly.

"Jake was just a bro, you aren't. You're so much better. I know you already like me, or liked, and I didn't want to break your heart by being the asshole I am."

"Like, and you are not and asshole, Dirk."

"Wait, what?"

"I said you're not an asshole," Roxy repeated.

"No, before that."

"I was correcting you on present tense and past tense."

"So, you still like me?"

"Of course," Roxy breathed, the look in his eyes making her breath catch again. A smile began to spread on his lips and he leaned towards her, on hand holding him up while the other caressed down her jaw line, his fingertips stopping to rest on her chin and tip her face towards him.  
"Roxy Lalonde, may I kiss you?"

"Yes."

Dirk nodded, his burst of confidence seeming to waver as he leaned in closer, their breaths mingling between them. There was a small awkward moment as they lingered merely a centimeter away. In then end those awkward moments before you kiss are usually the most magical; where you're aware of your heart pounding and the tingling sensation of skin on skin.

They finally closed they space, their lips connecting softly. Roxy practically melted into his touch as his hand carefully moved down to gently cradle her neck. When they finally separated for a proper breath they smiled warmly at each other. Now that he limbs didn't feel like jelly, Roxy put her arms around Dirks neck.

"Ready for round two?" She teased lightly, kissing his jaw softly and moving up to his ear. She lightly nipped his earlobe, satisfied by the groan she received in response. "What was that?" She asked innocently, her lips leaving butterfly kisses inn a trail as she moved from his ear to his neck.

"Roxy," he breathed, lifting the hand he had been using for support to pull Roxy down on top of him as he laid back on the bed. She complied, fitting one leg between his and one on the outside.

"Is that a hell fucking yes?" she mused, hovering over him with a smirk. Dirk rolled his eyes, and rested on slim hand on her hip and guiding her lips back to his with his other. Leading them into 'Round Two' of their match and making all those day dreams Roxy had thought were silly, come true.

* * *

_**And then they fucked. **_

_**Some fluff to go with my Lalonde/Strider ship. It was just one of those day. Set after they win, or whatever. :| Don't kill me for the fail summary/ending XP**_

_**-Sydney**_


End file.
